Tripping Over Your Tongue
by Dimkas Girl
Summary: Bella meets Edward. Sparks fly. Bella has a cute little secret. Edward finds out. Does he love it? Yes. Does he love Bella? Yes. Does he love Bella for hiding it? Not so much? Can they make  it through it? hmmm... I'm not telling. Yet.
1. Thursday June 11

Tripping Over Your Tongue

Preface

Bella POV

Thursday June 11

Umm… Hello there. I'm Bella Swan. I am 25 years old. I own a Café down the street from my apartment complex. I have a brother, Emmett, who is 27 years old. He has a wife named Rosalie, who is 26 years old. She has a brother, Jasper. He's 27 like Emmett, and like my second brother.

I am single…. Sadly. I can't seem to hold a relationship. I dated Tyler was a jerk, so I told him that straight up that there was no connection. Then there was Jake… Ah, Jake. We have history. We have known each other since we were little. Our dads got together to go fishing and then we would hang out on the beach. Over the summer, though, I got more….

Developed and Jacob saw me differently. We eventually got together and when we were 21 and something happened a few months later. That changed us forever, but I will explain that later, it is also the reason most guys I date run away. My most recent mistake was Mike; we dated and then broke it off because all he wanted was sex.

So, as you can see… Romance is not my forte. I'd like to find someone who doesn't care about all of my flaws. I think I found him, too. All thanks to my friends and family I can keep him. This is my story. As screwed up, nutty, and ridiculously romantic it may or may not be; it's still mine.

**Okay, well that is my new story. I actually have an idea where this one is going to go. I already have two chapters done, but before I put them up I NEED to know what you think. I know it wasn't that long, but I NEED to know! I think this will be better than Blind Dates Suck. **

**Speaking of BDS I am thing of taking it down because honestly it sucks. If you want to read more than tell me because I will write more. I think the number of people who actually care are one. And that one isn't even on this site. **

**So chapter two will be up soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Manda 3 **


	2. Friday June 12

**Okay this is the first chapter of TYOT. I really don't have much to say about it, so I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

**Friday June 12**

First day in my store! I bought a coffee shop. The man who used to own it retired and was going to leave it. I offered him money for it but he didn't want any. So I took it and my brother and his girlfriend helped me restore it. I have one worker so far and she comes in tomorrow to help me set everything up for the grand opening next week. We are going to make a bunch of baked goods to set out and stock up on coffee. My brother, Emmett, is coming along with his wife, Rosalie. Rose is bringing her brother, Jasper, along with them. The girl who is going to work for me, Alice, is going to bring her brother down to the Café the grand opening.

The Café is a small little building between a bookstore and a shoe store. It's a pink building with white shutters. When you walk in there are tables and chairs on a hardwood floor. The walls were covered in a map of New York. And then there was the counter. It was a glass container filled with a lot of baked goods. I added my own touch to the coffee shop… I am also making it a bakery. Behind the counter there is the door to the kitchen and off the kitchen is my office.

I can see my shop as I as I drive toward my apartment complex. When I pull into my parking spot I am next to a silver Volvo… Never seen that one before. I watch Mr. Geoff, the doorman; open the door for a man with bronze hair. Hmm, I haven't met anyone who looks like that. Yet…

Open. I have an open sign. And… it's set to open! Of course no one is going to come in yet because it's not officially open, but I had to try it out. Chairs are pushed in, the tables are clean, and the coffee is stocked.

"You must be Bella." A tiny little voice said from the front of the store. I turned to find a little woman standing in front of the counter.

"Err, yes. I'm Bella. You are?"

"Oh yes. I am Alice. I apologize for being early, but I was just so excited to start helping you. I hope you don't mind I brought my brother along. He is pulling the car around. Oh! What are we going to do first? I have a good feeling about us being friends." She said and pulled me into a tight hug. I don't know which was more surprising, the fact that she was hugging me and we just met, or the fact that this little woman has a grip that would make Emmett quiver in fear…. Okay maybe that's a stretch.

"Um, okay. Well I was thinking of arranging the tables and chairs around here so there is a place to sit and a place to stand during the party, and then after we can just move them back. Then I want to move the counter over in front of the kitchen, to make more space. Lets start with the Counter, though, to get that out of the way." I said walking toward the counter.

"One… two… three… lift!" Alice said groaning.

"Holy crap you're a strong little thing."

"Growing up with a twin brother does that to you." She said sighing as we set the counter down.

"Yeah brothers are terrible. Especially when his best friend is his girlfriend's brother. That sucks."

"That was heavy. Okay so chairs next?" Alice said walking towards a table.

"Hmm wonder where my brother is? Probably afraid to come in."

"Why would he be afraid to come in? I don't mind." He doesn't have to be afraid we don't bite. And to be frank I want to see what he looks like. I haven't been dating anyone since my last boyfriend, Mike. We dated in for a while, but I broke it off.

"Well he is wary of meeting new people. And he is probably just listening to music in his car. How about after we bake we can call him and then he can sit around while we hook up the coffee machines behind the counter."

"Okay cool. Well I want to make bread, muffins, and cupcakes-" I started

"Cookies! Let's make cookies! I love cookies!" Alice squealed

"I could live off of cookies! Okay we can make some now." So that's what we did made cookies and a lot of them.

"Alice I need more flour!" I called.

"Um about that… I can't reach."

"Okay I'm coming."

"Oh crap! It's falling!"

"Oh fuck! AHH!"

So here we sit on the kitchen floor covered in flour. Alice is trying to brush herself off to no avail and I am doodling in the flour on the floor. I wrote my name and Alice's and hearts.

"Alice?" A smooth voice called. Hmm it wasn't mine and it wasn't Alice.

"Edward! That's my brother, Bella!" Alice said skipping to the front of the store.

"Bella come meet him!" Alice called after they exchanged a few hushed whispers. I wiped my hands on my apron and walked to the front of the store and stopped dead in my tracks. It was the bronze haired man.

"Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella." Alice said as the man turned to face me.

"Uh… h-hi. I-I'm Edward." he said with a stutter. I almost laughed.

"Hello. I'm Bella." I said blushing shaking his hand.

"N-nice to m-meet you." He said slightly smiling.

"You too. Alice, we need to go clean up the flour. We will be right back Edward." I said and dragged Alice to our garden of Flour.

"You are fucking crushing on my brother." Alice said smirking while we wiped down the counter.

"Am not." I said blushing.

"Are too, and I can totally hook you up!"

"No! C'mon he can't even talk without tripping over his tongue!" I said laughing. I looked out at the bron-… Edward and thought I saw him faintly smirking.

"Alice! Let's goooo!" I called back toward my office. Alice decided to organize my office. 'Just a bit' she said 'It'll only take a minute' she said. Now here I am a half an hour later laying across a table moaning about the 'stupid pixie'

"She was the same at home." Edward said softly from beside me.

"Gah, that's just insane how do you deal with that?"

"I don't I moved out. Call it… looking out for my personal life."

"Damn. You're lucky you don't have to work with her. She is trying to run my social life and I just met her today. She has some 'feeling'-"

"Trust her 'feeling' it's usually right. She told me she had a bad feeling about my ex-girlfriend, Jessica, and she was right. She cheated on me." Edward said smirking.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I like being single. It allows me to look for what I truly want." He said looking at me. And of course I blushed tomato red.

"I'd like to find prince charming soon… but I think he got lost in the woods." I sad giggling. Wait giggling? Gah look what the gorgeous man before me has resorted to. With his bronze hair, velvety voice, and green eyes… well that's enough to make my knees weak.

"I hear you. I can't find a girl, with a sense of humor, and gets along with just about everyone." He said with a crooked smile that could ruin any girls' panties… wait why am I thinking like this. I-I can't like him. Can I? Oh crap.

"Bella's your girl Edward!" Alice called from the depths of my office.

"Go back to Lilliput, Alice" I yelled back. Edward laughed the most beautiful laugh.

"Thank you Alice" He called locking his eyes with mine.

"Alice if you don't hurry up I am going to lock you in here!" I called and walked to the door trying to hide my blush.

"Hey can I call you sometime?" Edward said lowly.

"You're asking for my number?" I asked just as low making sure Alice was no where to be found and a BANG and a "Ow!" Confirmed she found the steps that lead to my desk. Hmmm, I should probably put a banister there.

"Yeah. I am."

"Phone." I said as I held my hand out giving him my phone. Ok now how do you work this phone…? Contacts/new/B-E-L-L-A/ 867-5309/ save.

"Here you go I put myself in as 'God's gift to women'." He said smirking.

"You did not!" I checked "Oh my god, you did. You cocky bad word!" I said laughing.

"'Cocky bad word'? Hmm… I heard you yell 'fuck' to the heavens, but you can't come up with something to call me?"

"Yeah, whatever, but I am changing this to Edward, just so you know. "

"Fine! Alice I am going. Get you ass out here! I'll call you after work tomorrow Bella." and then he walked to the door.

"Your office looks amazing now, thank you very much." Alice said coming out from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Alice. It was really unnecessary."

"Oh please. You got your alone time with my brother, you should be thanking me." Alice said winking at me. Mother of- she knew!

"Alice! How did you…?"

"Call it a gift. Oh I put my number in your phone. Call me when you have a date. I want to help you get ready. Bye, Bella!" She said skipping out of the door.

"Bye Alice." Damn she knows everything. A date, pfft, why would Edward date me I'm so boring. I do think I like him though, could he possibly like me too? I mean we barely know anything about each other. I would like to get to know him, but on a date? I don't know.

**Edward POV**

"Alice, what the hell!" I yelled as soon as we were in the confines of the car.

"What? I know you like her." Said with an innocent Smile. Yes, I did like her, but I can't tell Alice that. She would set the whole thing up, and then Bella would think I couldn't think for myself.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Alice that is my pager. I have to get to the hospital." I said speeding towards Mom and Dad's house.

"Sorry to drop you and run but I have someone waiting for me down at the hospital. Give mom and dad my love if you talk to them. Love you, sis." I said kissing her hair. She got out of the car and I sped toward the hospital.

"Sorry Dr. Gerrandy. I was with my sister." I said scrubbing in.

"It's alright, son. If your father still worked here we would have called him, but nooo… he had to retire early. Oh, nut you're still good kid." He said covering up.

I finished the surgery and everything went smoothly. My mind always seemed to drift back to Bella.

She was so perfect. Her long brown hair flowed to the middle of her back and her big doe eyes held so much emotion. She had full pouty lips that were just asking to be kissed. Yeah I think I like her, but if I asked her out where would I take her. I could…. No it's too early for that. Whoa, wait a second Edward; you still have to talk to her on the phone.

"Alright, kid, who is she?" Dr. Gerrandy said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Who?" I'll just play dumb.

"The girl that has your thoughts."

"Oh, Her name is Bella. She is Alice's friends. I just met her today."

"Hmmm get to know her, you never know who she may really be." I just nodded. She could be a complete slut, even if she doesn't look like it. I just need to talk to her. Then we can let the chips fall where they may.

**Okay first chapter is done! Second on will be shorter. (I know this because it is already written)** **It will, however, be up tomorrow. **


	3. Friday June 12 contd

**Chapter two**

**Edward POV**

**Friday June 12**

Home sweet home. Finally. I need to call dad about Bella. I don't know what to do about her. Of course he and mom are away visiting family.

"You're late!" I heard a voice yell from outside my apartment door. I went to my peephole to see what all the commotion was about. Outside stood a Woman with long brown hair standing outside the door. Inside the door stood an older woman who had a distraught look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I was held up at the café preparing for the grand opening." Bella? She is my new neighbor? Interesting, but what is she late for?

"I put it to sleep. It was being obnoxious." It older woman stated walking out the door. Bella turned around to face the woman with tears streaming down her face.

"She is not an 'it'. She may have changed my life, but I could never regret her." Bella said red faced.

"You know what? I'm done with her and you! Good riddance." The woman turned on her heel and left.

"Damn it!" Bella screamed and slid against her doorframe with her head in her hands.

I want to go comfort her but I have a feeling she wants to be alone. She doesn't even know we are neighbors. I can't just waltz up to her. What was I going to say? _Hi. I just met you today, but I overheard your argument while I was standing at my door listening to you. I wanted to come over and comfort you. _Yeah right…

"Edward? Learn to keep your inner monologues to yourself." Oh crap I was caught. I opened the door to find Bella looking up at me from the floor.

"You caught me, eh?" I said sliding down next to her.

"Yeah you talk kind of loud." She said smirking.

"Hey how'd you know I was in the apartment across from you?" I never told her where I lived.

"Mr. Geoff, the door man told me I had a new neighbor with the last name Cullen. I made the connection."

"AH, I see. So, are you okay? You seemed kind of upset." I asked all joking aside.

"Yeah. I will be." She said sighing.

"You want to talk about it? I know I just met you, but Bella I like you. Oh by the way, me listening to you through my door… well I am not a stalker."

"Haha I don't think you are a stalker. Maybe just a bit. And I think I may like you, too and I don't want to destroy that feeling. Just… give me time." She said with pleading eyes.

"Sure." I said as I stood up, going to my door.

"Hey!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm glad y-you're my n-neighbor, E-Edward." She said smiling.

"I-in my d-defense I was stu-stunned by your b-beauty." I said laughing. So I stuttered big deal.

"W-well I th-thought it w-was c-cute that you wear t-tripping over your t-tongue." She said blushing.

"S-so do you w-want me to c-call you tomorrow?"

"S-sure t-thing. I look forward to hearing from you, Edward." She said with a slight smile.

"I look forward to calling you, Bella." I said as I walked into my apartment with a big smile on my face.

**Bella POV**

I really do like him. He's so caring, but I am afraid if I tell him about Willow then he will go running away from me with no backwards glance.

"Momma?" My little girl called from her room. At four she is a chatterbox, has a hard time listening, but she understands just about everything you say.

"Momma?" She called and I could hear the tears in your eyes.

"Coming baby." I said walking toward her room. She was rubbing her eye with one hand and the other was twirling her baby hairs on the back of her neck with the other.

"Momma?" she had tears streaming down her face.

"Aw, come here baby. What's the matter?" She hates people that aren't me; I know that, but I know she out up with Maya, the babysitter so I could work. Nightmare, that's what's wrong. I don't want her to be sick. What parent wants their kid sick?

"Ear hurt." She said burring her head into my neck.

"Do you want medicine?" I said smirking. She hates medicine and would rather suffer in pain than swallow medicine. She shook her head 'no' and I took her into my room since it was Friday and I didn't have to go into the café tomorrow might as well let her sleep with me.

When I laid her in my bed she curled into my side and grabbed her ear. Damn. Can you say trip to the doctor's office. My mom hated the doctor as a kid, I hated the doctor as a kid, and Willow hates the doctor now. It's like a chain in our family.

Willow was soon asleep and I looked down at her, she looked like a sleeping angel. She is with out a doubt Jacob's kid. She looks just like him. This was how he looked when he was little, but of course Willow was a girl. Her Black hair and tanned skin looks nothing like my brown hair and creamy pale skin. We do, though, have the same color eyes. She is loud and is never quiet… got that from Jake. She was also selfless just like me. She has her own traits. And I have no idea where they came from. She has a tough time warming up to men. We blame Jacob for that one. She also only befriends certain women, besides her aunt Rose, of course.

She doesn't see Jake much anymore. He used hit me and honestly it scared me to know he could really hurt her not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. He tries to see her every July. That's her birth month. July 17. Two months from now and I am already planning what we are going to do that way to stay out of Jacobs way.

Today was such an exciting day, but yet, so tiring. Sleep came to me easily as I wrapped my arms around Willow. Tomorrow was the dreaded trip to the doctor's office. Oh yay…

**Okay, well that was chapter 2…. Chapter 3 won't be don't that soon because I thing so far it consists of one paragraph.**

**This one isn't really long, but I hope you can forgive me. **

**I have to babysit so I will try to work on the chapter when I can.**

**Thnx!**

**Manda**


	4. AN Sorry!

**MISS ME? Yeah probably not… y'all are only in this for my writing, huh?**

**Well I have some point I want to address XD**

**I go to this thing called school. I don't know how many of you attend this said "school" but it's a pain in the ass.**

**I have this other thing called homework to do. Everyday… I have Spanish (which I don't speak! I mean hello! I pressed 1 for English!), and I have math and IPS.**

**There is this thing. It starts with an F and ends with a K… it would be called face books, for the dirty minded who didn't understand (but im right there with you.) Well, im on FacebooK all the time "Im addicted, it's a crisis"**

**I can't finish anything I start, so I may start other stories while im In the middle of another one.**

**I promise im working on Tripping Over Your Tongue!**

**If you really want to read more of Blind dates suck… LET ME KNOW! I need to know if you want more but no one answers me!**

**Ummm… I forget what else I wanted to say….**

**I'm sorry for bothering you with this A/N, but thanks or reading it!**

**Yeah so have a nice week! I'll see what I can post this weekend but im not promising anything! Its all on my laptop and guess what! **_**What**_**? My laptop is dead and I cant find the charger haha. **

**So I will have another one way conversation soon, I just wanted you all to know I haven't died nor have I forgotten about you. **

**xxxManda**


End file.
